


N-O-T _ A-L-O-N-E

by mothmaniscanon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Nightmares, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Callum has nightmares. Rayla just so happens to help.





	N-O-T _ A-L-O-N-E

Sometimes the nightmares got bad. Callum made sure he could handle them to Ezran. Now there was a new problem, and that problem was Rayla. Ever since they started traveling together he was terrified of her finding out about his nightmares. She was strong and quite sure of her skills. He knew that she saw him as not capable of fighting but this was just the icing on the cake that may convince her that he could never strong enough. 

Because of this, each night he would lay and wait for her to fall asleep first. If there was a chance for her to find out he avoided it.

The problem with avoiding that is that there was already no way that could last much longer.

 

 

_It was pitch black in his vision. The feeling of it was not shocking at first. Then he could feel a shiver down his spine. Then came a roar. Louder than a lion. Louder than the church bells from down the road. Louder than anything he has ever heard of. It was the cries. He listened to the sobs as he always did. The soft bed had sunken in under him. He opened his eyes. His room was dark. The darkness had illuminated the room. He saw himself sit up. He had no choice but to follow the memory. He felt the doorknob twist in his hands as he stepped into the dark corridors. It was dark._

_It always was._

He made his way through the halls, the more he walked the louder the crying felt. It suddenly got quiet. Whoever was crying had tried to stop. 

_Then there was a silver light._

_He looked through the doorway._

_It was Harrow. He was crying. Callum had no idea Harrow could cry._

_Everyone said the Harrow was brave. So why was he crying?_

_Callum leaned on the door a bit more, until he pushed the door and feel on the floor._

_"Callum?" The sound sent shivers down his spine._

_He looked up at him, the tears had been set on hold. "Callum, what are you doing up so late?"_

_A child's voice responded, "I woke up and I followed the noise. . . Are you crying?"_

_Harrow picked Callum up and sat Callum in his lap, "Yes Callum, I was crying." He gave Callum a soft smile._

_"Why were you crying?"_

_Harrow sighed, "Callum, do you know where I was?"_

_"You were out finding what would help people have food, You were where the sun elves are."_

_"Yes Callum, and I want you to know that the trip was very hard. We only came home an hour ago. Many people fought to make sure we had food. And the problem with fighting people is people get hurt." Harrow had started to cry again, "Your mother had fought very bravely. She had helped to save us. A-and because of that, sh-she can't come back."_

_Callum didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should cry, or what to say._

_He was in shock._

_He couldn't do or say anything._

_And it was what he regretted the most._

 

 

"Callum?"

He felt like he was asleep.

"Callum?! You need to wake up!" Rayla snapped Callum awake.

 

 

 

I woke up and immediately The first thing I think of is that Rayla is in front of me. The second thing was the feeling of tear stains on my face. I think my face had flushed up in embarrassment.

"Callum?" The shivers ran through me again.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rayla looked at me for a second like she knew, it felt like she was staring into my soul but for some reason, I wasn't scared of it. I think she was looking for an answer. And thus, I gave her one. "I had a nightmare. I get them all the time."

She looked hesitate but spoke up, "Can I ask what it was about?"

I gave her a quick soft smile, "Yeah, yeah you can."

"Okay then, what were you dreaming about?" 

"When I was younger and Ez was still little, my mom and stepdad had gone out on a mission, they were finding a crystal that would help keep my kingdom and another fed for the winter. They stole it off of Xadias land. It was dangerous, something happened and my mom went to try to save Viren, my mom didn't come back from it. . . " I looked down. I don't feel ashamed I just didn't know what to do now.

"Your mom seemed like the brave type, she'd be very proud of you," Rayla spoke softly. 

I feel Rayla pull her arm around me, she was warm, it was a sweet gesture. "Do you normally have nightmares like this?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I do," I admit. She sighs, "You could've told me, I get nightmares as well from time to time."

"You do?" I looked up at her curiously. 

'Yeah I do, it's normal, especially where I'm from. There are normally a lot of dangerous things we get scared of," Rayla said, "It's just the way we live life, no one is perfect."

I laughed, "I'm an idiot, I thought you were so brave you'd be annoyed by my nightmares. I should've known better."

She chuckled a bit, "That was pretty dumb of you. At least now you know you're wrong." We sat silent for a moment before she spoke again, "Hey, do you need me to sleep near you?"

I avoided her gaze, "Uh, yeah, that'd be nice-If you don't mind, that is."

She got comfortable, 'Of course I don't mind you oaf."

And so we laid there a bit, I'm glad that she didn't get mad at me or anything. I don't know why she would now. Jesus Callum, your so dumb sometimes.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have a suggestion for a future book in this fandom or another fandom I've written for please comment below.
> 
> Fandoms I have written for:  
> Voltron (3)  
> Lockwood & Co. (2)  
> Assassination Classroom (1)  
> Sally Face (1)  
> Steven Universe (1)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
